Various video games exist wherein game features and functionality are “unlocked” (or otherwise accessed) via visible codes obtained from physical trading cards distributed for use with the video game.
For example, trading cards may depict a game item (e.g., a character, accessory, etc.) along with an access code (e.g., a serial number or other code) that a user must input in order to activate the game item for use and enjoyment during gameplay. In some instances, the access code may comprise a string of numbers and/or letters that have to be manually entered by the user. Other games, by contrast, encode access codes or other identifiers in bar codes (including QR codes, etc.) that must be scanned in order to extract the code and activate the game item. In either instance, the presence of numbers/letters and/or bar codes on the surface of a trading card may diminish the aesthetic appearance of the trading card.
Further, in conventional trading card printing processes, access codes and identifiers are generally imprinted separately from the trading card's art or content, and thus require a multi-stage printing process. These and other drawbacks exist.